


Flames of Desire

by On_The_Edge_of_Glory



Series: Desire [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Book 1, Druids, Gen, Hybrids, Season/Series 01, Spirit Element, Werecats, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_The_Edge_of_Glory/pseuds/On_The_Edge_of_Glory
Summary: Drusilla lost everything at the hands of both the Argents and her father but gained everything back from Alexander Vita. Now she returns to a place she hasn't been to in years. She is still scarred, but healing. But will finding her mate be what she needs to forget her past?Ophelia Vita was afraid of living and didn't understand certain things. She was naive in the way of humans. She had a knowledge of death where others don't. She has a lot to learn and the only one who can help and accept her is her mate, but he's human. And in the eyes of Ophelia, humans are weak and clueless. Will her mate prove her otherwise?





	1. Do You Feel That? That's a Dead Body.

"Do you feel that? There's a dead body." Drusilla will admit that her family was strange. Stranger than probably most of the families in the world. Granted she is apart of this weird family, but she never said she wasn't just as weird. For starters, there is Alexander Vita, he's the man of the house so to speak. He was the one who brought this family together. Alexander was an unusual man. Hair as white as snow and as fine as silk, his eyes icy blue with rings of navy around the pupil and outer ring of the iris, skin as pale as the moon and as flawless as marble. The man had a studious, professional, and sophisticated look about him, while also being thoughtful and caring. He looked much younger than he is, the only thing throwing off his young appearance is the natural white hair. After him comes Ophelia, the one who just spoke. Alexander has three daughters, all of who are adopted, but not many would realize when they look at Ophelia. She looked just like him in every way, but while he is tall, slender, and strong build, Ophelia is small, short, and had a childlike look to her. With her big baby doll eyes, round cheeks, pouty lips.

Drusilla is next in the family. Looking nothing like them with sandy curls, which fell like a curtain down her back, and her big brown eyes that reminded everyone of a frightful deer ready to flee at any sign of a threat. Those brown eyes have turned white and around the white eyes was the white sclera, which is now black with red bloodshot lines, resulting in blindness to the young girl. Drusilla had a tall, willowy figure and she'd be beautiful if not for her blind eyes. After Drusilla is Seraphina. The youngest of them and the most innocent. Blood red hair, which fell to her mid back in ringlets. Her eyes were the color of sapphire, while her skin was pale with red freckles covering her face. Seraphina was by far the most normal one of them. Both in appearance and personality wise.

Drusilla always got a kick out of watching Seraphina's reacts towards their family's blunt, completely serious, and unfiltered way of talking. "Phe, no one says that." Seraphina whines as Drusilla runs a hand over Seraphina's hair.

"When will you learn to just accept that Ophelia is completely unaware of how she talk isn't normal."

"Not until she corrects it."

"You're thirteen years too late." Drusilla says.

"Dad, can we pleeeease go look for the body." Ophelia begs. Ophelia doesn't have an obsession with death, her words not Drusilla's, she has a passion for it. She always knows when someone dies in the same city/town that she lives in and she can find it like a bloodhound with a steak.

"Dad, it's late and it's cold. I'm not going into the woods to look for a dead body." Seraphina huffs.

"I want to go for a run." Drusilla's eyes change from the blind eyes to burning blue eyes.

"Yes, let's go!" Ophelia's eyes glow a deep purple, which forces Seraphina's eyes to glow the same color. These girls aren't normal human girls. Drusilla is half Druid half werewolf, Ophelia, Seraphina, and Alexander are werecats, but Alexander and Ophelia were also born as seers. Normally werewolves and werecats were enemies, but Alexander saw to it that he begins to break those prejudice thoughts.

Alexander lifts his head, his eyes glowing red. "Enough, girls," His eyes move to Seraphina. "It appears that it is currently two against one. I'm sorry to say, Sera, but we're going into the woods." Seraphina huffs and crosses her arms.

"Why do I have to go with?"

"Family bonding." Alexander smiles, all their eyes returning to normal as they get ready for the run. Being seers, Alexander and Ophelia got to choose what they wanted to be seers of. Alexander chose to be a seer of death, more commonly known as a necromancer. He chose this when he was brought back to life. Ophelia chose the same path when she was also brought back to life thirteen years ago. As Necromancers they have a sense for when death is occurring, when it has happened, where it happened, and they are able to change life and death itself. Ophelia has only managed to bring someone back from the dead. She hasn't managed to make a person die like Alexander can.

Sensing a dead body and having the desire to go to it is what Necromancers live life like every day. Death is normal and simple to them. Whereas most people don't talk about death or feel great amounts of sadness and grief over it, Necromancers don't because they know death isn't always permanent. "Come on girls, lets go." The Vita family move very often and it's because hunters hunt them down for the slaughter and because people tend to notice when you're not normal. They never stay in one place too long, but living in Beacon Hills might just be the place for them.

Drusilla used to live around here and it had always made her feel calm and safe, that was until the Argents moved here, but they've been gone for so long from this town, so Drusilla feels it's safe to stay here for a while. They bought a good size home right by the nature preserve, wanting and needing to be close to the woods. Werecreatures need to be close to nature, it's a natural instinct for them.

"It's cold." Seraphina whines as she rubs her arms. Werecats and werewolves are different. Werecats are faster, quicker reflexes, and an immunity towards magic infused things such as mountain ash. Werewolves are stronger, has better senses, and are faster healers. But both sides have weaknesses. They both are affected by the moon and wolfsbane, but werecats are also affected by the weather and temperature. If things are too hot or cold they feel it and if the weather is bad they often hide away until it blows over. Werewolves are affected by mountain ash in the sense that they can't cross it or touch it, it used in a way as a barrier against them.

It's no wonder Seraphina is shivering in her long-sleeved shirt and jeans, while Drusilla is perfectly fine in her white cotton strapless dress and bare feet. "Here, girls." Alexander holds out their jackets, which Seraphina is quick to grab. She slips her warm thick leather jacket on as Ophelia pulls on her thinner and cooler leather jacket, not as much affected as Seraphina due to being half seer. "Come on, let's get looking." They split off in different directions as they search.

Drusilla lets her eyes glow as she runs through the woods. She can't see with her human eyes, but with her werewolf eyes, she can see as well as dogs. Being blind all she sees is darkness with her human eyes. The only thing in the dark to break it up is the color of people's auras. Being half druid, Drusilla has the ability to master in an element. Fire, water, air, earth, or the extremely rare spirit element. The spirit element is very unknown, not many are gifted the ability to control this strong element. From what Drusilla has learned it allows her to see the aura of people and when she dives into this aura she can hear people's thoughts, feel their emotions, and relive their memories as long as they don't have a wall to block her out. She hasn't figured out what else she can do yet due to the spirit element still being a great mystery. Only three other druids had this gift and none shared the knowledge of it with anyone. Drusilla is more than likely the strongest spirit user, however, due to her being a hybrid. Never before has there been such a thing as a hybrid until Drusilla came around. Before you were one or the other, never both. The seer power is power given to any race, it doesn't make them a hybrid.

Just because Drusilla is unique, doesn't mean she likes it, however. Some days she wishes she could just be as normal as everyone else.

*****

Ophelia crouches down as she looks at the body of the young girl. She had been ripped in half and had a look of pure terror on her face. One of Alexander's strict rules of being a necromancer is if the body is imperfect you can't bring them back. Imperfect in the sense that their organs have been damaged or parts of them were ripped off. No one wanted to recreate Frankenstein's monster and if the organs were damaged then chances are when you bring them back they'll just die again unless you can repair them before you resurrect them. This body was clearly imperfect. Her intestines were hanging out, half her body was missing, which meant she'd be Frankenstein if they brought her back, and it appears as if her lungs were filled with blood. If she was brought back to life she'd choke on her own blood and die again.

"Well, so much for that." Ophelia sighs as she stands up. She hated imperfect bodies. They disgusted her as much as it disappointed her. She finds that bodies that are in perfect condition are art at it's finest. This wasn't art, it was a mess that a five-year-old would be proud of. The sound of dogs barking, causes her eyes to glow. Necromancer or not she rather not deal with the police. With that thought in mind, she quickly turns and runs off back through the woods in search of her father.

*****

Seraphina shivers as she walks through the woods. She has only been with the Vitas since she eleven. She's now fourteen. Her pack was killed by hunters, Alexander got there just in time to save Seraphina, but she was the only one to be saved. With nowhere else to go Alexander took her in. It has been an adjustment with them being necromancers, Drusilla being half werewolf, and her having to move constantly, but she's grown used to it or as used to it as werecat can grow to be. She has come to love Drusilla and Ophelia both as sisters, but she grew up to dislike werewolves and Ophelia is strange, but over the years Seraphina has come to accept the both of them, most of the time. There are times like now when she hates them. Hates that they dragged her out of her warm house to go body searching in these dark and cold woods. She just hopes they don't end up bringing some girl back to life. Especially with the cops in the woods like they are.

*****

Alexander closes his eyes as he breathes in the earthy scent of the woods. The woods calm the beast inside as easily as milk warms a cat's belly. No matter what kind of werecreature you are, the woods is always something serene and calming to the beast. Alexander almost forgot how good the woods feel. They haven't been in a rural place like Beacon Hills in years. They've spent so much time in cities where hunters were scarce and weird people tend to be more accepted.

In the cities, they couldn't run free and enjoy the woods on a full moon night. Running always made the beast feel free, relaxed, and a sense of belonging. This is what Alexander needed. This was already feeling like home to him.

*****

Drusilla runs through the woods, not carrying about her feet scraping against the rocks, roots, and rough forest floor. She feels more herself in these woods like she could do anything in the world. A peaceful sigh escapes her lips as she stops and falls back onto the ground. She stares up through the tree's thick leaves and looks at the beautiful night sky. Cities didn't have skies like this. Filled with millions of stars. She lifts her hand and holds out a finger, covering up the half-full moon. A smile covers her lips as she stares up at it.

Her peaceful moment is ruined when she hears the howl break through the woods. It wasn't a dog howl and she knew the sound of Alexander and that wasn't him. She sits up, leaves tangling in her sandy curls. Her eyes move through the trees before landing on a pair of red eyes, that she knew didn't belong to Alexander. Drusilla scurries up as it begins to advance on her. Just before it can jump on her something or someone jumped out of the woods and onto it. The alpha and the other creature fight on the ground for a few minutes before the alpha breaks free and runs off. Drusilla turns and sees a man laying on the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Drusilla asks as she scurries over. The man opens his eyes revealing blue werewolf eyes. Drusilla's own werewolf eyes gaze back at him. Warmth fills her as a shot of electricity races up her spine.

"Mate."


	2. Protection

Drusilla pushes up her mate's shirt, ignoring him as he tries to tell her he's fine. "Wounds afflicted by alphas heal longer and it looks like he got you pretty good." Drusilla tells him as she looks over the deep three gashes across his stomach. "And I'm guessing you don't have any first aid things to fix this. Werewolf or not you need to fix these because if you don't they'll take longer to heal and they could end up getting infected and again, werewolf or not, it can happen." Drusilla says as she looks up at the man.

"Who are you?" He asks, his emerald green eyes looking into her werewolf eyes.

"Drusilla. Drusilla Em-Vita." She corrects quickly. "Drusilla Vita." She gives him a smile before moving and running her fingers over his cuts. He hisses in pain, causing her to raise her eyes. "Come on, we need my dad to look over these. He's a doctor."

"Wow, wait-" He tries to stop her as she pulls him up and begins leading him through the woods. "Last I checked humans ask questions."

"He's not human. He's a werecat."

"Well, that explains why you smell like a litter box."

"Do you want my help or not?" She snaps, causing him to raise a dark eyebrow.

"I don't believe I ever asked for your help."

"Look... whatever your name is, you're bleeding and if we don't do something about those cuts you'll bleed out or get an infection. My dad can help with those if you just stop being so damn stubborn." She huffs before seeing him smiling down at her in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing." He shakes the emotions out of his eyes and motions for her to lead the way.

"Do I even get a name?" She asks as she follows Alexander's scent.

"Derek."

"Well, I'd say nice to meet you, but... The circumstances make me feel otherwise."

"Feel whatever you want, but it doesn't change what just happened." She gives him a confused look as he glances at her. "Back there, the heat and electricity given to us."

"You felt that too?" Derek glances at her.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Were you not born like this?"

"I was."

"Then how do you not know what bounds feel like?"

"Bounds?"

"You said your dad is a werecat, but you're a werewolf."

"I'm adopted." She explains. "Alexander adopted me when I was ten years old."

"Then I'm guessing your real parents never explained mates to you." Drusilla's eyes snap towards him.

"Mates?"

"So you have heard of it?"

"Not much. I just know people called my parents mates."

"Maybe you should ask Alexander more about it." Drusilla glances over at Derek with confusion before nodding.

"Fine, whatever, let's just find him." She says before right into a strong chest. "Owie." She whines, rubbing her face.

"Your eyes are glowing, so I know you're not blind." The deep voice says. "You okay, Drewy?" Drusilla pulls back and looks up at the kind face of Alexander.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." She smiles and steps back, right into Derek's chest, causing him to wince when her elbow grazes his cuts.

"Still not looking where you're going." Alexander looks very amused as Drusilla turns pink.

"Sorry." She says before stepping to the side. "We ran in a bit of a problem in the woods."

"I see that you picked up a stray. I thought that was my bad habit." Alexander smiles.

"No... I... he's not...." She huffs in annoyance at her father trying to mess with her.

"Hmm, maybe he'll be better to explain than you."

"We ran into an alpha." All joking was aside as Alexander heard Drusilla.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, Derek, he, uh, helped, but he got scratched, I thought you best look it over." Alexander nods before making a howl, which was repeated by two yips.

"Come on, we'll meet the others at the house." Alexander says, causing Drusilla to nod. She grabs Derek's hand and leads him after her father.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the house. As they slip inside Ophelia and Seraphina are already waiting in living room, the two fighting over the tv remote. "Girls." Both their heads shot up as they heard the scowlding voice of Alexander. "Stop fighting."

"Who's that?" Ophelia asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Did you bring another stray home, Alex?" Seraphina asks as they look at him. Alexander rolls his eyes before motioning for Derek to follow him in the kitchen.

"We'll be back, you two behave, while I take care of this." Drusilla snickers as she sees the annoyance on their face.

"Drewy, what's he up to?"

"Nothing, just watch tv or something." Drusilla says, causing Ophelia to pout.

"It's not nice to hide things." Seraphina calls as the three disappear into the kitchen.

"Sit." Alexander orders. "Get my bag, Dru."

"On it." Drusilla says before walking off.

"Take your shirt off and let me get look at it."

"It's really not that big of a deal." Derek says but goes quiet upon noticing Alexander's look. He huffs and pulls his shirt over his head.

"It's not often my daughter brings men home." Alexander says as he looks the wound over. "What makes you so special?" He asks as his eyes flick up to the green eyes of Derek. "Other than the fact you saved her tonight."

"We're mates." Alexander's eyes shot to the hallway as if looking for Drusilla. "Why didn't you tell her what that was? Shouldn't you have informed her of it before now?" Alexander sighs and looks at Derek.

"It's not that easy. Hunters have been on our trail for years. They don't like necromancers. Thinks we play god."

"You're a seer?"

"Ophelia is too." Alexander tells him, knowing he could trust the man if he is Drusilla's mate. "Hunters hate necromancers and so since I've brought Ophelia back to life they've been on my trail, which makes them go after my girls. The longest we've stayed in a place was six months. It's why I went looking for more girls. These girls can't form attachments because we move too quickly for them to make friends, it's why they have each other. Ophelia was only three when I adopted her and after her adoption, we moved as often as two months apart. She had no friends and felt more like an outcast every day. That's when I found Drusilla. Alone and frightened. I healed her when she was on the brink of death. I took her in and she helped me teach and raise Ophelia. Death leaves an imprint on a person and Ophelia isn't like most girls. Drusilla helps her blend in and act normal, while also giving her the affection and friendship both needs. Seraphina had just been someone along the way that we picked up, not that I mind. I love all my girls, but my point is that they can't form attachments."

"So you didn't tell her about mates in hopes that hers would be human and she could just leave without being the wiser." Alexander sighs and looks at Derek.

"Awful, isn't it, but I did it for them. I've been trying to keep them safe, but hunters are ruthless and stubborn. They don't give up easily."

"I understand your reasoning, but Drusilla's my mate and I'm not letting you take her away from me." Alexander glances back at the hallway before looking at Derek.

"I made a promise with myself that if one of my girls for a mate and they weren't human then I'd tell them everything about having a mate. The bound, the claim, everything. I won't take her away from you Derek, but you must promise me that you'll help me protect her. I'm afraid Drusilla is one of the ones that needs protection the most. She's special and there are more than just hunters that wish her dead."

"I'll protect her with my life." Alexander smiles.

"As I have come to see."

"Hey, sorry, it took so long. How is it that we've only been here a day and you already made a mess of your room. You're like a teenage boy." Drusilla huffs before handing the medicine bag over.

"Sorry." Alexander smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Drusilla asks, causing Derek to glance at her. His heart hurts as he looks at her. She was beautiful and she had a fire in her that seems to call to Derek. She is special, he can feel it, and it makes him want her all the more. Before he realizes what he's doing he moves towards her, burying his nose in her neck and inhaling her scent. "W-What are you doing?" Drusilla's voice is soft and shaky. He can smell her arousal, but she has no idea what is going on or why she is feeling the way she is, so he pulls back.

"Sorry." Derek mumbles as he takes a seat at the island. He needs to get control of his wolf.

"Alright, Dru, hand me that needle and thread when I ask you too."

"Sure." Drusilla says, her cheeks still bright red and her eyes still dark.

"You don't need your werewolf eyes in the house." Derek says before hissing as Alexander poured the hydroperoxide on the wound, making sure the towel below soaks it up and not the floor.

"Oh..."

"A werewolf blinded Drusilla when she was ten. Killed her entire pack and left her for dead. I healed her, but some things can't be healed. Her eyes refused to heal, so she can only see with her werewolf eyes."

"What does your real eyes look like?" Derek asks.

"They used to be a deep dark brown." Drusilla tells him before letting her eyes change back. "Now they're just monsterous." Derek's breath catches in his throat as he looks at her.

"I think they're beautiful." Shock and happiness fills Drusilla's eyes as she smiles.

"Thanks."

"Needle and thread." Alexander says as he holds his hand out, just wanting to get this over with and not have to listen to the unclaimed mates.

"Oh, uh, here." Drusilla blushes and sends a shy smile to Derek.

"This is going to hurt so hold still." Derek flinches slightly before relaxing completely. So relaxed that Alexander looks up confused until he saw Drusilla holding Derek's hand, her thumb running over his knuckles. Alexander bites back his laugh before going back to stitching Derek up. "These will dissolve very quickly once the wounds begin to heal fully, so don't worry about these. I made them myself, for werecreatures." Alexander tells him as he finishes and packs everything back up in his bag. "You should stay here until that heals. With that girl dead in the woods in such a way I'm sure hunters will be scanning the woods once the cops call it a night."

"What girl?" Derek asks, his eyes shooting over to Alexander in a wild panic.

"The girl my daughter found. The one that was killed." Alexander says confused.

"How was she killed?"

"My daughter wasn't sure what by, but it was defiantly not normal. She was ripped in two." Derek swallows as fear fills him.

"What'd she look like? Was she a werewolf?"

"Have you lost someone?" Alexander asks.

"My sister. She went missing." Derek tells them. "It's why I came back to Beacon Hills. I came to find her." Alexander turns and looks at Ophelia, who was standing in the doorway.

"Laura Hale." She says. "Her name was Laura Hale and she was an alpha werewolf. She was killed for her alpha status by an injured werewolf. I don't know who, but he or she was hurt and needed that extra healing power, so they lured her here and killed her. Her name was Laura Hale."


	3. Mates

Drusilla stares worriedly up the stairs. Derek had been quiet after Ophelia's seer announcement. He hadn't said anything. He didn't want to talk about it, but Drusilla knew it was his sister. She felt so much pain and sorrow for Derek and she just wanted to comfort him, but he wanted to be alone. "Dru?"

"I don't know why I'm crying for a man I know nothing about, but..." Drusilla wipes her eyes and turns to Alexander.

"Ophelia and Seraphina went to bed. You all have school in the morning, but I think there's something we should talk about." Alexander takes her hand and leads her over to the couch.

"What is it?"

"It's about Derek. I should have informed you about it all before, but I wanted to protect you."

"Inform me about what?"

"You understand attachments can be dangerous. Hunters go after those you love and having people in your life can be difficult when we always are on the move."

"I know that, Alex." Drusilla says as she plays with the skirt of her dress.

"I chose not to tell you about mates in hopes that yours would be human. If he was then they wouldn't know about mates either and wouldn't claim you. As long as you aren't claimed you can leave them."

"I'm confused. Mates? Claim? What does all that mean?"

"Every werecreature out there was given a mate. One person who are their other half, the person to keep them in control. The person they are meant to spend forever with and are meant to love, protect, and care for. Your parents were mates." Drusilla froze as she looks up at Alex, her eyes glowing.

"And Derek... he's mine. Isn't he? That's why he asked me about mates."

"Yes, darling, he is. Him being your mate means he won't let me take you away. He'll be there to help protect you, love you, care for you."

"And claiming, what's that?"

"That's when..." Alexander sighs, running a hand over his face.

"When what?"

"You already went to health, so I'll skip the whole... sex 101 thing." Her face burns red.

"Claiming is sex?!" Alexander flinches as if uncomfortable with his daughter using the s word.

"Yes." He hisses out. "That and once..." He groans. "I really don't want to be the one to tell you this."

"Alex, I need to know."

"Derek, you tell her. She's your mate." Alexander grumbles as he moves and grabs a drink from his liquor cabinet. The sound of footsteps on the stairs, causes Drusilla to look over at him. Derek rolls his eyes and moves to sit beside Drusilla. The second he does Drusilla moves to cuddle into his side.

"Are you okay?" Derek wraps an arm around her and buries his face in her hair.

"I don't want to talk about Laura. Let's just get this conversation over with." He says, not feeling up to explaining the claim to her, but he does anyways knowing that she is indeed his mate. "We do the claim on the full moon because the bond that is formed through the claim is stronger with a full moon. We have sex and when we're about to climax we both bite each other's jugular, which makes the other as their mate. Once we do that we smell of own own scent mixed with the scent of our mate. We also feel each other's pain and emotions, which is caused from the bond that forms from the claiming."

"Oh." Drusilla's face is bright red as she hears Derek. "When's the full moon?"

"This Friday, but we don't have to claim one another right away. We're allowed three full moons. If we don't claim each other by then three things could happen. The bond that was created upon us looking into each other's eyes will cease to exist or we grow weaker each full moon until we do claim each other or we both die from the pain of not claiming."

"I prefer the first option."

"The first option barely happens." Drusilla huffs and moves back.

"I don't even know you."

"I know." Derek says as he stands up. "We have three full moons to get to know each other. I'll give you that time." He says. "It's late, you should go get some sleep." Derek leans down and gives Drusilla gentle kiss. Drusilla's eyes flutter shut as she kisses him back, but he pulls away too quickly and when she opens her eyes he's already halfway up the stairs. She glances over to find Alexander heading into the kitchen. Drusilla touches her lips, which are tingling from the gentle touch of Derek's lips.

*****

Drusilla woke up the next morning to find that Derek had already left. "Looking for Derek?" Alexander asks, causing her to glance at him.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, hun, he left early this morning."

"Do you know why?" Alexander looks away.

"He lost his sister last night, Dru. He needs time to be alone." Drusilla could understand, but it hurt still to be away from him and to not be the one to comfort him. "I offered mine and you girls' help with finding his sister's killer."

"He knows its an alpha now thanks to Ophelia."

"And he knows the alpha was previously severely injured, but that doesn't tell him how to find the alpha or who exactly it is. Plus, an alpha can a totally different scent as a human."

"So it won't be easy to track him?"

"Not at all, but don't worry about that now, Dru. It's your first of school today. You should get going."

"Where's Ophelia?"

"Already in the car waiting for you. I suggest you get a move on. You know how impatient she can be." Drusilla smiles at the thought.

"I'll see you later, Alexander."

"Have a good day at school." Drusilla grabs her back that sits at the door all ready for her before heading out the door. Ophelia is indeed sitting in the black volvo, waiting for Drusilla.

"Hey, sorry, I woke up late."

"Figured. I got you a bagel and a hot chocolate." Ophelia tells her. "Both are the temperature of your liking so enjoy."

"Thanks, Phe."

"So, what did you think of the wolf last night?" Ophelia asks as they back out of the driveway.

"What about him?"

"He's cute."

"He's twenty-two."

"Even better." Drusilla rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her bagel. "But it looks like he has his eyes set on you, so I'll just have to live with the details of it all." Drusilla wants to tell Ophelia that he's her mate, that she is supposed to end up with him, to love him, but Drusilla can't seem to get the word out. "You okay?"

"As a resurrected Necromancer, you aren't one to follow destiny's plans."

"Nope. I'm more of a 'follow my own path' kind of girl."

"What if by doing that you were killed."

"Then Alexander would bring me back."

"What if he couldn't bring you back?" Alexander told her that if she did die because she refused to mate with Derek then he wouldn't be able to bring her back. The fate and power of the mate bond is even beyond the control of necromancers.

"Okay, you're going to have to start from the beginning, Dru."

"Have you heard of mates before?"

"Nope."

"Basically it's a specific person. Every were-being has one. They're like a soulmate. Someone the were-being is meant to be with."

"Okay, so like their true love?"

"Yeah. When they meet a bond half forms upon their eyes meeting."

"Ooh sounds like something straight out of a fairy tale." Of course, Ophelia would think this. She never took things seriously.

"Maybe, but once this bond forms you're life basically belongs to him as his belongs to you. You must complete the bond or you have a chance of dying."

"Okay, not so good. How do you complete it?" Drusilla blushes and looks down at her lap.

"We have to have sex and bite each other upon climax, it's a way of marking the other as your mate."

"Uh huh, so I don't really see the problem, Dru. Is Derek your mate?"

"Yeah, but, Phe, this means that I can't be with anyone else. That my heart, soul, and body literally belongs to Derek."

"Well, I mean, if you had to choose someone to have your body-"

"Ophelia, I'm serious!"

"Relax, Dru, I'm just kidding." Ophelia glances over at Drusilla. "Fine, I'll be serious. Yeah, belonging to someone sucks especially when your father tried to control you, but being controlled and imprisoned versus being connected and bonded with someone is totally different, Dru. It sounds to me that this 'mate' thing means that you have someone who will love you, be there for you, and protect you for the rest of your life. I would kill to have someone like that be there for me. I know dad will die for me, but it's different when it's your father versus a man who is supposed to be the father of your children, the man of your dreams, the future husband to you. I know you're scared, Dru, but I wouldn't fight it if I were you. If I were you I'd embrace it. Just relax and give it a try, Dru. You might find that you do really love Derek. You might even find yourself to be happy, which I know, is a very scary thought for you, but you can be happy, Dru if you just let yourself be happy." Drusilla let Ophelia's words sink in as she thought about Derek. He had such a nice smile and his voice was like honey to a bee for her. His eyes were mesmerizing, while his touch was electrifying. He called to her like a siren calls to fishermen. The danger was there. The danger of heartbreak, betrayal, neglect. It all was there. The fear of it all was there. It was all her father's fault. Making her so timid and insecure about a person's true desire towards her. It's hard for her to trust this man that claims to be perfect for her, but how can she deny him when everyone is telling her to try?


End file.
